Sans équivoque
by Chalusse
Summary: [OS] Tout simplement une Granger et un Malefoy. [SCORMIONE] [SANS ÉQUIVOQUE 1/3]
1. Sans équivoque

**A titre informatif :**

 **Si vous souhaitez partager ma fic', venez me demander mon « autorisation » par MP, s'il-vous-plaît. JE REFUSE QU'ELLE SOIT PUBLIÉE SUR UN AUTRE SITE/BLOG/ETC. SANS QUE J'AIE DONNÉ MON ACCORD PRÉALABLE et encore moins si je ne suis pas mentionnée** (bah ouais, l'arrogance, toussa, toussa, vous voyez ! ^^). L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais l'histoire, en elle-même, reste ma propriété et la publier sans mon consentement est du plagiat pur et simple ! Merci. :)

 _OoOoOoO_

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Que vous me connaissiez déjà ou non, que vous ayez lu une seule ou l'ensemble de mes Fanfictions (que je proposerai sur ce site après achèvement de la publication de ma FF « _Me sauveras-tu ?_ »), que vous suiviez ma page Facebook ou non, cela n'a pas d'importance. Cet OS ne s'inscrit dans aucun des projets que j'ai pu mener par le passé et j'espère dans aucun de ceux que vous avez déjà pu lire.

L'idée de _Sans équivoque_ m'est venue un soir et, le lendemain, j'en faisais ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui.

Je prends le temps de remercier ma bêta **Mariye** , bien qu'elle ne soit pas sur ce site, pour son travail, son temps, ses conseils et ses encouragements.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Les trois titres musicaux que j'associe à cet OS sont « _Pariah_ » de Steven Wilson et Ninet Tayeb, « _Comptine d'un autre été_ » et « _La valse d'Amélie_ » de Yann Tiersen.

Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : cet OS étant mon tout dernier projet en date et ayant débuté la publication sur ce site assez tard, les lecteurs de « _Me sauveras-tu ?_ » (ma toute première fic') auront certainement l'impression qu'un fossé sépare les deux histoires en termes de qualité d'écriture et de style. J'espère que cela ne sera pas trop perturbant. :/

* * *

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute, des coups furent donnés contre la porte de la demeure d'Hermione Granger.

\- Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi s'il-te-plaît.

\- C'est ouvert, annonça-t-elle d'une voix atone mais portée par la magie, sans se lever de son canapé.

oOoOo

\- Tiens.

\- Merci.

Elle prit la tasse de thé entre ses mains mais la déposa simplement sur la table basse, devant elle.

\- Hermione…

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux plus faire ça.

\- M'autorises-tu à m'asseoir ?

Elle opina une seule fois, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Son visiteur prit lentement place dans un fauteuil, posant les mains sur ses cuisses alors qu'Hermione parlait à nouveau.

\- Je ne parviens plus à feindre l'indifférence.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce mensonge c'est… c'est le plus idiot qui puisse exister et je ne sais même pas comment il est possible que l'on nous croie.

\- …

\- Ou plutôt si, je sais. Une autre explication serait encore plus inconcevable.

L'aigreur et le désabusement étaient perceptibles dans sa voix.

\- Arrête.

\- Ils nous croient lorsqu'on leur dit que je suis là pour te donner mon opinion en tant que mère d'une amie parce que l'amie en question n'est pas disponible, que ton petit ami officiel est en déplacement et que ton père est…

\- Malade…

\- C'est tellement ridicule.

.

\- Je ne viendrai plus faire de visites avec toi à l'avenir, annonça-t-elle.

\- Je comprends.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas.

\- Si. Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ? Tu crois que… Je sais que tu souffres, Hermione. Je suis désolé.

Elle ne répondit rien et ferma les paupières, demeurant silencieuse un long moment.

\- Je n'en peux plus de mentir sans cesse. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Je sais, moi non plus mais tu n'acceptes pas d'en parler alors quel choix nous reste-t-il ? Quel autre choix avais-je ?

\- Celui de ne pas me dire que tu m'aimais.

\- Un mensonge pour un autre. Et je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

\- J'ai…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase.

\- Chaque soir, reprit-elle. Chaque soir je me répète à quel point cette situation fait de moi une mauvaise personne. Chaque soir je me persuade que plus jamais je ne répondrais à tes lettres, que plus jamais je ne t'ouvrirais la porte de chez moi, que je t'adresserais la parole, te regarderais ou te toucherais. Plus jamais. Chaque matin, je me réveil et je pense à toi. A l'amour que je te porte et je te laisse me bercer d'illusions avec tes fantasmes d'une vie où tout ceci serait pérenne.

\- Ça l'est.

\- Non.

\- Si. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète : je mentirais jusqu'à la fin s'il le faut.

\- La fin…

\- Ce n'est pas…

Elle le coupa d'un geste las de la main.

\- Jamais je ne t'imposerai ça.

\- Tu ne décides pas pour moi.

\- Et comment vas-tu faire ? Prétendre être le petit ami d'Albus Potter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours alors que lui-même aura un autre compagnon et des enfants ?

\- Non. Albus et moi avons déjà prévu la suite. Dans quelques mois, nous annoncerons notre séparation. Ses parents se sont faits à son homosexualité et il pourra ensuite leur présenter un véritable petit ami sans craindre leur réaction. En ce qui me concerne…

\- Toi, tu t'es mis ton père à dos pour rien.

\- Non. Je connais mon père, il finira par revenir vers moi. En me pensant homosexuel, il ne m'interrogera plus jamais sur mes relations et toi et moi pourrons…

\- Ne termine pas cette phrase.

\- Si. Toi et moi pourrons être heureux ensemble.

\- En poursuivant une relation épistolaire et en se voyant en cachette quand c'est possible ?

\- Oui.

Elle soupira, semblant découragée et il enchaîna.

\- Non, alors. Nous irons vivre ailleurs. Dans un Etat où personne ne nous connaît et…

Hermione sourit avec tendresse et mélancolie.

\- Je suis Ministre de la Magie, tu es promis à une brillante carrière si bien que cela ne me surprendrait pas que tu me succèdes un jour. J'ai deux enfants qui ont besoin de moi ici et…

\- Alors parlons-en à Rose, au moins ! Je sais qu'elle compr…

\- Non.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu en parler à mon père pour te protéger mais tu sais que je suis prêt à révéler notre relation à ta famille.

\- Arrête…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu dis toi-même que tu n'aimes pas les mensonges. Tu es une femme courageuse, tu affrontes chaque situation avec dignité et…

\- Avec dignité ? Où est passée ma dignité ? Je n'ai pas la force d'esprit de ne pas céder à la tentation que tu représentes. Je t'oblige à mentir, je mens moi-même alors que je hais cela. Je n'ai aucune dignité. Ni courage. J'ai juste…

\- Arrête de te culpabiliser.

Sa voix était calme et posée. Avec lenteur et tendresse, il se pencha jusqu'à prendre sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je suis coupable. Si je n'avais pas… Si j'avais…

\- Rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire de plus ou de moins n'aurait changé les choses. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi sans que tu aies eu à faire autre chose qu'être toi-même. Je suis tombé amoureux de la personnalité et de la beauté d'Hermione Granger.

\- La beauté…

L'ironie était perceptible dans sa voix âcre.

\- Oui. Depuis la toute première fois où je t'ai rencontrée jusqu'à ce jour, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser que tu étais la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue.

\- Tu sais que la flatterie ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

\- Bien sûr que si ! répondit-il avec fougue et légèreté. Ne crois pas que je ne te vois pas rosir.

\- Je suis vieille.

\- Tu n'es pas vieille. Tu es belle.

\- J'ai des rides et des cheveux blancs.

\- Tout le monde fini par en avoir !

\- Oui. Mais lorsque tu commenceras à en avoir, je serai…

\- A mes côtés pour le voir, l'interrompit-il.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- J'ai déjà volé trop de ta jeunesse.

\- Non. Tu m'as offert ce dont j'avais besoin pour être digne de t'aimer et recevoir ton amour. Tu m'as aidé à développer mon esprit, tu m'as fait profiter de ton expérience, tu m'as expliqué, enseigné et montré. Tu m'as écouté, entendu et compris. Tu as été là. Tu _es_ là.

\- Et si j'avais su, je me serais abstenue. Si j'avais su que…

\- Que je tomberais fou amoureux de toi.

\- Arrête de dire ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'aime et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me retenir de te le dire puisque, visiblement, tu ne me crois toujours pas.

\- Si. Je te crois et je sais que tu m'aimes. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas te l'entendre dire. Ça me tue. Et ce qui me tue encore davantage est d'éprouver une joie sans bornes lorsque tu le fais.

\- Cesse de t'auto-flageller, Hermione. Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as rien prémédité.

Le silence prit ses quartiers dans le salon d'Hermione Granger.

.

\- Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai vu, reprit-elle finalement, songeuse.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu avais cinq ans.

\- Mon père m'avait laissé prendre de l'avance pendant qu'il allait récupérer ses robes chez Madame Guipure en me faisant promettre de ne pas sortir de chez Fleury et Bott. Pourquoi en serais-je sorti de toute façon ? Je le tannais pour qu'il m'y emmène depuis des jours, d'après lui.

\- Tu savais déjà où trouver les livres pour les enfants.

\- Oui. Et tu étais là.

\- Pour Rose.

\- Je n'avais peut-être que cinq ans mais cette journée m'apparaît aussi nettement que si je ne l'avais vécue qu'hier. Je me souviens avoir attendu parce que tu étais devant le rayonnage qui m'intéressait.

\- Je ne t'avais tout d'abord pas remarqué.

\- Je sais, dit-il en souriant.

\- Quand je me suis finalement retournée, tu avais les bras croisés sur ta poitrine et tu patientais, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et tu t'es excusée.

\- Et je me suis excusée, acquiesça-t-elle. Et tu m'as dit…

\- « Ce n'est pas grave du tout Madame la Ministre Hermione Granger-Weasley. »

\- Oui. Tu m'as surprise. Je t'avais reconnu ou plutôt je savais qui tu étais au premier coup d'œil. Tu ressemblais à ton père et je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce que le fils de Drago Malefoy s'adresse à moi avec autant de respect.

\- Je rêvais secrètement de rencontrer la Ministre. Surtout après t'avoir vue dans _La Gazette_.

Elle sourit.

\- Je sais qu'après, tu m'as demandé si j'étais seul ou si mon père était là.

\- Oui. Je devais lui parler de je ne sais plus quoi. Une chose sans importance dont je n'ai plus aucun souvenir.

\- Puis je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé et tes sourcils se sont froncés de contrariété.

\- Tu te souviens de cela ?

\- Bien-sûr !

\- Merlin, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je parviens même à visualiser la couleur de ta robe. Elle était ble…

\- Bleue nuit, dit-elle au même moment.

\- Tu m'as ensuite proposé de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que mon père arrive et nous avons commencé à discuter. De Rose qui avait le même âge que moi. Il me semble que tu avais également été étonnée d'apprendre que je savais lire.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Et puis ensuite, nous avons parlé de livres.

\- Tu m'avais expliquée ne pas savoir vers quoi te tourner et je t'ai conseillé les Contes de Salina Sartina puisqu'ils étaient les favoris de ma fille.

\- Que j'ai fait acheter à mon père par la suite. Et tout comme je n'ai jamais regretté mon achat, je n'ai jamais regretté être entré dans cette librairie ce jour-là de même que ceux qui ont suivis.

\- C'était il y a si longtemps.

\- Dix-sept ans. Pourtant, pas un jour n'est ensuite passé sans que je ne pense à toi. Consciemment ou non.

Hermione demeura silencieuse et son interlocuteur reprit la parole.

\- J'ai souvent interrogé mes parents à ton propos après notre rencontre. Comme tu dois t'en douter, mon père n'était pas franchement ravi alors j'ai laissé tomber mais j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour qu'il m'emmène le plus souvent possible au ministère quand il s'y rendait. Dans les jours qui ont suivi cette fameuse matinée, j'ai appris que tu étais une Née-Moldue et donc demandé à ma mère de m'accompagner dans une librairie de Londres pour y acheter des livres de contes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui.

\- Je n'ai jamais su ça. Je savais que tu en connaissais mais je pensais que… Je ne sais pas, que vous en aviez discuté avec Rose à Poudlard ou…

\- Non. J'avais bon espoir de te recroiser un jour et de pouvoir t'impressionner avec mes connaissances sur ton monde, rit-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu étais différente. Tu étais… belle. Nous n'avions discuté que quelques minutes mais tu avais été douce, gentille, pédagogue. Tu t'étais montrée intéressée par mon babillage d'enfant. En définitive, je t'ai peut-être aimée depuis la toute première fois où je t'ai vue.

.

\- Finalement, j'ai eu la chance de me retrouver à nouveau en ta présence pendant une soirée organisée pour je ne sais plus quelle occasion au ministère.

\- Les quinze ans de la disparition d'Albus Dumbledore. Tu avais sept ans.

\- Oui. Toi, Harry Potter et ton époux à l'époque avez fait un discours. J'étais avec ma mère et je me souviens ne pas t'avoir quittée des yeux pendant que tu parlais.

\- Ton père n'est jamais venu à l'une de ces commémorations, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Il se sent coupable, répondit-il laconiquement. Ce jour-là, tu es ensuite venue nous saluer et j'ai brièvement rencontré Rose mais elle n'a jamais daigné me décrocher une parole malgré tout ce que tu pouvais lui dire.

\- Ma fille a toujours eu un tempérament impétueux.

\- Je me demande de qui elle le tient.

Hermione sourit mais ne commenta pas.

\- J'avais prévu de t'épater avec mon analyse que je considérais être très poussée des contes de Charles Perrault mais tu as été appelée et nous ne nous sommes plus revus de la soirée.

\- Jusqu'à ce que…

\- En fait, je t'ai recroisée bien d'autres fois mais tu ne t'en es jamais véritablement rendue compte. Mon père m'avait donné l'autorisation de me balader dans le ministère quand il y venait pour ses rendez-vous qui ne duraient pas très longtemps et je te suivais un peu partout.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a de quoi avoir peur, déclara-t-elle bien qu'un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres.

\- J'ai toujours su ce que je voulais. Je peux être aussi entêté que mon paternel ou… toi.

\- Ça, je sais.

\- Hum… Bref. Je te voyais souvent au ministère et puis un jour, mon père m'a emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse afin que nous récupérions mes fournitures manquantes pour ma première rentrée à Poudlard. Tu te baladais également et j'ai fait en sorte qu'il me laisse seul et aille retrouver mon parrain pour boire un verre pendant que je faisais mes achats. Il a accepté et je t'ai rapidement vue entrer chez Fleury et Bott.

\- Et tu m'as retrouvée.

\- Et je t'ai retrouvée. A onze ans, j'hésitais franchement à te parler des contes Moldus mais heureusement pour moi, tu m'as rapidement reconnu et tu as entamé une conversation.

\- Je ne sais même plus de quoi nous avons parlé.

\- Moi non plus. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tu m'as encore une fois charmé et quand je suis ressorti, les livres que tu m'avais recommandé sous le bras, je n'attendais plus qu'une chose : te revoir le premier septembre sur le quai de la gare quand tu accompagnerais Rose. J'avais déjà prévu de devenir ami avec elle pour être à même de me retrouver plus facilement en ta présence par la suite.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant que le Choixpeau t'ait envoyé à Serpentard.

\- Je serais devenu l'ami de ta fille même si elle avait été la pire peste et la plus idiote des filles de la Terre. Heureusement pour moi, elle était intelligente.

Un franc éclat de rire franchit la barrière des lèvres d'Hermione Granger.

\- Auprès d'elle, j'en ai appris un maximum sur toi tout en restant discret et nous sommes devenus amis. Tout se déroulait à merveille et ce que j'apprenais me confortait dans l'idée que tu étais la personne que je m'étais représentée. A Noël, quand nous sommes descendus du train, ce ne sont pas mes parents que j'ai cherché du regard, c'est toi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ma déception quand je ne t'ai pas trouvée. J'ai fait la gueule pendant une semaine après ça.

\- Je devais normalement être présente, expliqua-t-elle. Mais j'ai été contactée en urgence pour régler un souci concernant le territoire des Centaures que le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques n'avait pas pu traiter. Je te rassure, Rose a boudé pendant autant de temps.

\- Elle me l'a expliqué dans l'une de ses lettres mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de te détester sur le moment. J'avais tellement hâte de pouvoir poser mes yeux sur toi.

\- Je ne savais pas…

\- Je sais. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi je tenais autant à te voir sans même nécessairement te parler mais le fait était que lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas là ce jour-ci, j'ai ressenti plus de déception que je n'en avais jamais ressenti dans ma vie, expliqua-t-il posément. Et puis les vacances sont passées et tu étais présente quand il a été l'heure pour Rose, Al', moi et les autres de repartir. Je mourrais littéralement d'envie d'aller saluer Rose sur le quai et te dire bonjour par la même occasion mais ça ne s'est pas fait. Pour autant, je n'ai ressenti aucune amertume. J'étais juste heureux d'avoir pu… poser mes yeux sur toi. Dans le train, Al' est parti plusieurs minutes pour parler à son frère de quelque chose et Rose et moi sommes restés seuls. Nous avons un peu discuté de nos vacances et puis j'ai voulu l'interroger sur les ouvrages que tu m'avais conseillés et que j'avais eu le temps de terminer. Mais Rose…

\- N'a jamais eu les mêmes goûts que moi et s'est mise très tard à la lecture.

\- Oui. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je la gonflais avec mes questions et mes commentaires et m'a dit que si je voulais parler de ça à quelqu'un, je n'avais qu'à t'envoyer une lettre.

Hermione sourit.

\- J'avais bien évidemment déjà eu cette idée par le passé mais je m'étais toujours figuré que tu serais bien trop occupée pour avoir le temps de la lire et encore davantage pour y répondre. Quand j'ai émis mes doutes à Rose, elle a arboré cette expression sceptique qui te caractérise tant et je me souviens avoir souri.

\- Elle n'a pas dû apprécier.

\- Pas vraiment… Elle a cru que je me moquais d'elle. Après ça, elle a levé les yeux au ciel et m'a dit que s'il y avait une chose qui était certaine, c'est que tu aurais toujours du temps pour « parler de bouquins ».

A la mention des propos de sa fille, la Gryffondor roula des yeux et son vis-à-vis lui renvoya un regard éloquent.

\- Il m'a encore fallu deux semaines pour rassembler mon courage et t'écrire. Si tu savais comme j'ai pu angoisser. Je ne voulais pas me montrer trop familier mais pas non plus te donner l'impression que j'étais un insensible ou quelque chose comme cela. Finalement, je n'attendais même pas de réponse de ta part tant j'appréhendais que tu trouves mes réflexions dénuées de fondements ou inintéressantes.

\- Ce qui n'a jamais été le cas. Bien que j'aie été franchement surprise de recevoir une lettre de ta part la première fois, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Et les suivantes également. Mon ex-mari n'a jamais aimé la lecture, ma fille n'en est pas une grande adepte non plus et c'était encore moins le cas à cette époque, et mon fils est comme son père.

\- J'attendais chacune de tes lettres avec une impatience non feinte. Quand il a été temps de reprendre le train pour les vacances de printemps, te revoir était encore plus important que rentrer chez moi. Et je crois que je me souviendrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie le sourire que tu m'as adressé quand je me suis avancé vers toi pour te saluer après Rose. Il reflétait ta bienveillance, ta douceur et ta gentillesse. Tout ce que j'ai aimé chez toi la première fois où je t'ai rencontrée. Et…

\- Et tu m'as serré la main en me présentant tes respects comme si j'étais une sorte de… De je ne sais quoi.

\- Comme je me devais de le faire après que tu aies pris autant de ton temps de Ministre de la Magie pour échanger quelques lettres avec moi, enfant de onze ans et demi, et me faire part de ton propre ressenti sur nos lectures communes.

Un léger temps de pause s'installa puis il reprit la parole.

\- La période qui a suivi a été compliquée. J'avais envie de continuer à t'écrire mais nous avions achevé notre analyse des livres alors je n'ai rien fait. Encore une fois, j'ai attendu le retour à la maison pour les grandes vacances avec impatience. Te regarder était encore plus plaisant que les fois précédentes. Tu m'as demandé si mes examens s'étaient bien passés au même titre qu'à Rose et…

\- Et je vous ai invité, toi et Albus, à venir à la maison pendant les vacances d'été si tes parents donnaient leur accord pour que vous passiez du temps tous les trois.

\- Tu sais que j'ai supplié mon père en me mettant presque à genoux devant lui ? rit-il. Il m'a adressé son regard d'affliction classique sans rien répondre mais ma mère a été prise de pitié et j'ai obtenu leur assentiment.

\- Et tu es venu.

\- Et je suis venu.

\- Mais je n'étais pas là.

\- Non. J'étais heureux de passer du temps avec mes amis mais tu étais toujours au ministère quand nous venions. Alors, pour te rencontrer à nouveau, j'ai dû m'arranger autrement. J'ai demandé à Rose à quelle période elle irait acheter ses fournitures, je me suis assuré que tu serais avec elle et j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir de mes parents qu'ils m'y emmènent le même jour. Et j'ai pu vous retrouver chez Fleury et Bott.

\- Et nous avons discuté.

\- Oui. De livres à nouveau. J'ai eu l'audace de te demander de me conseiller de nouvelles lectures pour ma future année scolaire et j'ai surtout eu l'audace de te demander de pouvoir continuer à échanger avec toi à ce propos.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je refusé ? Ça m'apparaissait si innocent. Si j'avais su… Je m'en veux tellement. Je n'aurais jamais dû encourager ça.

\- J'aurais trouvé un autre moyen. Quand, en cours d'années, tu m'as proposé une sorte de « rendez-vous » annuel pendant les vacances d'été pour me faire de nouvelles propositions d'ouvrages pour l'année scolaire suivante, je n'ai pas arrêté de sourire pendant trois jours. J'avais treize ans et je commençais à te voir et te regarder différemment. Me proposer de te retrouver était tout ce que j'attendais.

\- Arrête. J'ai l'impression d'être une pédophile.

La douleur et le ressentiment transpirait de son timbre et de son attitude. Elle avait retiré sa main d'entre les siennes mais il la récupéra.

\- Jamais. Tu n'as jamais eu un mot, une attitude ou un geste déplacé à mon égard. C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose que je regrettais.

\- Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

\- J'étais adolescent, ma testostérone était en ébullition et je te trouvais plus désirable à chaque fois que je te voyais. Bien entendu que je regrettais ton attitude maternelle avec moi.

\- Je pensais que c'était ce que tu cherchais. D'autant plus après le décès de ta mère.

\- Je sais que tu as pensé ça mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes c'est que jamais je ne t'ai considérée comme cela. Tu es la mère de mon amie et tu as l'âge de mon père mais à mes yeux, tu as toujours été une femme avant tout. Une femme que j'ai appris à découvrir, une femme qui n'était pas uniquement douce, bienveillante et gentille.

\- Une femme de vingt-six ans ton aînée… Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je t'ai volé ton enfance, ton adolescence, le début de ta vie d'adulte.

\- Tu n'as…

\- Je ne peux pas accepter de te voler ton futur.

\- C'est toi mon futur, dit-il très sérieusement.

\- Non.

\- Ne me dis surtout pas que mon futur se trouve auprès d'une femme avec laquelle je fonderais une famille.

\- C'est exactement ce que je vais te dire.

\- Tu sais que je ne veux pas d'enfant.

\- Tu dis ça simplement parce que je t'ai dit qu'à mon âge, il était hors de question que j'en aie à nouveau.

\- Non. Je ne veux véritablement pas d'enfant, Hermione. Tu le sais, nous en avons déjà discuté et ce bien avant d'entamer une relation autre que platonique. Pour ce qui est du reste, je veux tout. Avec toi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- Tu me dis avoir volé ma jeunesse. Moi, l'unique chose que je sais est que si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi, je n'en aurais pas eu. Tu as été présente après la disparition de ma mère. C'est toi qui m'a prouvé que son décès ne signifiait pas nécessairement le mien. Tu es celle qui me connais le mieux. Tu m'as toujours compris, tu as toujours su trouver les mots pour m'apaiser. Je suis fou de toi depuis le jour où j'ai été en mesure de poser des termes sur mes émotions et mon ressenti.

\- Je ne peux pas… Tu ne comprends pas. Tout est différent de ton point de vue.

\- L'amour est l'amour, Hermione. Et le vrai, celui que nous partageons, ne souffre aucune différence selon les points de vue.

Un nouveau sourire élargit les lèvres d'Hermione Granger qui plongea son regard dans celui de Scorpius Malefoy. Lui se pencha et, de sa main libre, vint caresser sa joue.

\- Crois-moi, si j'avais la certitude qu'être au côté d'un homme de ton âge ferait ton bonheur, je ne serais pas là, sachant que tu souffres de la situation que j'ai créée. Mais tout comme j'ai conscience que tu souffres, je sais également que je fais ton bonheur malgré tout. Comme tu fais le mien. Depuis toujours et encore davantage depuis que tu as trouvé la force de me laisser t'aimer physiquement.

\- La force… Ce n'est pas de la force. C'est de la faiblesse.

\- Non.

\- Si. Tu es aveuglé par l'amour.

\- Non. C'est une divergence de points de vue.

Elle sourit.

\- Je te connais. Je sais le courage dont tu as dû faire preuve, ce soir-là, quand tu m'as fait confiance pour t'apporter la preuve de mon amour. Ton courage ne réside pas dans le fait de t'entêter à faire ce que tu penses être louable quitte à y sacrifier ton bonheur. Il réside dans ta capacité à fermer les yeux et lâcher prise. Tu ne contrôles pas l'amour.

Elle avait à nouveau baissé les yeux sur le sol mais ne s'était pas soustraite à son contact.

\- Je n'ai que rarement contrôlé la situation à ton propos malgré ce que tu peux penser, déclara-t-elle peu après. Que ce soit lorsque je ne te considérais que comme l'ami de ma fille et l'enfant brillant que tu étais, que par la suite. J'ai toujours été ravie de recevoir et t'envoyer des lettres, confronter mon esprit au tien m'a toujours stimulée et ce même lorsqu'il n'était question que d'échanges sur nos lectures. Paradoxalement, je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment quand je t'écrivais. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que j'ai fini par créer le club de lectures du ministère et m'y inscrire moi-même.

\- Et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un sourire complice.

\- Tu étais davantage le centre d'attention que l'ensemble des ouvrages que l'on a pu lire et dont on a pu discuter. Le séduisant Scorpius Malefoy, dix-sept ans et déjà promis à une carrière des plus éminente. Si tu savais tous les commérages des femmes du comité que j'ai dû entendre à ton sujet lorsque tu étais encore à Poudlard.

\- Je suis certain que tu en étais également le sujet quand tu n'étais pas présente. D'autant plus lorsque tu as divorcé.

\- Probablement. Ce qui est certain est que même l'annonce de ton homosexualité peu après n'a pas empêché ces… femmes de fantasmer à ton propos.

Il rit doucement en passant la main qui ne tenait pas celle d'Hermione dans ses cheveux.

\- En étais-tu jalouse ?

Elle ne répondit pas et un rictus amusé étira la bouche du jeune homme.

\- Tu _étais_ jalouse ! rit-il à nouveau.

\- Non…

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai toujours cherché à faire fantasmer qu'une seule femme.

\- Oui eh bien tu n'as pas réussi.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Elles fantasment toutes sur toi ! C'est encore pire depuis que tu es « officiellement » homosexuel.

\- Hum. Eh bien à partir du moment où tu fais partie de ces femmes, ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Ça l'est pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ? M'as-tu déjà vu regarder une autre femme ou répondre à de quelconques avances ?

\- Non mais c'est pour ça comme pour le reste. Tu es jeune, tu es intelligent, tu es beau, tu es et seras sollicité. Manifestement, que tu prétendes être homosexuel ou non n'empêche pas les femmes de t'aborder et je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Tout comme je ne peux pas empêcher ton empoté de Sous-secrétaire de t'aguicher ouvertement, sans aucune retenue et de t'offrir des présents de très mauvais goûts.

\- C'est différent…

\- Et en quoi ?

\- Tu sais en quoi, soupira-t-elle avec lassitude.

\- Je n'ai de cesse que de te répéter que tu es la plus belle femme à mes yeux et depuis que tu m'as autorisé à te toucher, je ne cesse de te le prouver.

\- Peut-être ai-je encore un certain attrait à tes yeux mais ce ne sera rapidement plus le cas.

\- Un certain attrait ? répéta-t-il comme si elle venait de l'insulter. Tu suscites mon désir.

\- C'est la même chose.

\- Non. Tu suscites mon désir depuis des années et tu continueras à le faire.

Un éclat imprégné de sarcasmes résonna.

\- Et lorsque j'aurais soixante-dix ans et toi quarante-quatre ? Tu…

\- Je te ferai l'amour comme lorsque j'en avais vingt et toi quarante-six.

\- Tu vis dans l'utopie.

\- Je préfère vivre dans ce que tu es seule à nommer utopie que dans ce que nous qualifierons ensemble de malheur.

.

\- Y'aura-t-il un de mes arguments que tu écouteras et prendras un jour en compte ? demanda-t-elle finalement en relevant vers lui un regard désabusé.

\- Bien sûr !

\- A propos de notre « relation ».

\- C'est « relation » sans les guillemets imaginaires et la réponse est oui. Pas ceux qui n'ont pas lieux d'être mais les autres, oui.

Son ton était léger.

\- Scorp'…

\- Pourquoi tu t'entêtes, Hermione ? Tu sais que, sur ce point, je suis tout aussi tenace que toi et surtout tu sais, au fond de toi, que j'ai raison.

Elle ne réagit pas et il tira sur sa main.

\- Viens.

Elle opposa une maigre résistance mais se leva finalement lorsqu'il exerça une nouvelle pression. Il se recula dans son fauteuil et l'accueillit dans ses bras. Il les referma sur elle et elle se pelotonna, le visage niché au creux de son cou.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes qu'en plus de vivre une situation qui est excessivement délicate, l'évolution de la nature de mes sentiments pour toi est récente. J'ai encore du mal à les comprendre et à les appréhender. Je…

\- Je sais, répondit-il doucement. J'essaie au maximum de me contenir pour ne pas t'effrayer et te laisser le temps.

\- Ce que tu as du mal à faire.

\- De toute évidence, dit-il en souriant. Mais je t'aime depuis si longtemps.

\- Je n'ai pas la fougue de ta jeunesse, Scorpius.

\- Je le sais et c'est tant mieux. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu envisages le reste de nos vies. J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes et que tu me laisses t'aimer sans réfléchir au reste.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Je t'accorde que te demander de ne pas réfléchir au futur est utopiste.

Elle sourit contre la peau de son cou.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle sobrement. Je t'aime mais je suis terrifiée.

\- Je sais mon amour.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai… j'ai besoin de…

\- De ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Que l'on me dise quoi faire.

\- Je viens de te dire quoi faire. M'aimer et me laisser t'aimer.

\- Arrête de jouer à celui qui ne comprend pas.

\- Je comprends, Hermione mais je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Je t'ai offert d'aller voir une psychomage toute seule, d'en parler à la mère d'Albus, d'aller voir un psychomage tous les deux et tu n'as jamais voulu.

\- En discuter avec Ginny est exclu.

\- Bien alors le psychomage.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'ai…

\- Honte.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Je n'ai pas honte de toi.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais honte de moi.

Elle ne démentit pas ses insinuations.

\- Je me déteste de ne pas avoir su te résister.

\- Eh bien, comme le disait souvent mon père quand j'étais enfant : « tu as le charme des Malefoy en toi, mon fils. Apprends à t'en servir et personne ne sauras te résister. »

\- Le pire est que tu ne te caches pas de l'avoir fait.

\- Non. A partir du moment où j'ai pu définir les sentiments que j'éprouvais à ton propos, j'ai tout fait pour changer la façon dont toi tu me considérais. Peu importait le temps que ça prendrait et les personnes que je devrais me mettre à dos pour le faire. J'ai tout fait et je ferai tout pour être avec toi.

\- Tu es d'une excessivité effrayante.

\- Je suis passionné.

\- Tu as toujours été ainsi. A propos de tout.

\- Hum… Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui rend chaque chose passionnante.

\- Arrête de faire ton beau parleur, dit-elle sur un ton faussement réprobateur.

\- Je suis ton _Bel Ami_.

\- C'est tout à fait ça !

\- A l'exception que je ne recherche pas l'ascension sociale. Juste à pouvoir vivre au côté de la femme que j'aime.

\- Je m'étais déjà fait cette réflexion ce fameux soir, tu sais. Quand j'ai organisé la réunion du club de lecture ici.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai d'ailleurs voulu t'en faire part mais j'ai été… délicieusement distrait à ce moment-là.

\- Ah oui ? fit-elle sur un ton joueur. Je ne vois absolument pas par quoi.

\- Je te revois ce jour-là. Tu portais cette robe dont je t'avais parlé quelques mois plus tôt mais que je n'avais pas osé t'offrir. Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question mais avais-tu prévu de me laisser t'embrasser ?

\- Non. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à contrôler la situation en ce qui te concernait. La preuve en est que je suis là où je suis en ce moment-même. Je n'avais rien prévu. Quand tu m'avais parlé de cette robe dans ta lettre, j'ai profité d'un après-midi avec Ginny pour y jeter un œil. Elle pensait simplement que je l'avais repérée… comme cela, sur l'instant, et m'a encouragée à la passer. Lorsque je me suis regardée dans le miroir, elle était près de moi et m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait très belle mais la seule chose ou plutôt la seule personne à laquelle j'ai pensé c'était toi. Je me suis demandée ce que _toi_ tu en penserais. La trouverais-tu aussi belle sur moi que sur le mannequin dans la vitrine ? Je me posais de plus en plus de questions de ce genre à ton sujet. Je me faisais également des réflexions. Des questions et réflexions qui n'étaient pas appropriées. Plus je communiquais avec toi et te rencontrais, pire c'était.

\- Quand as-tu compris que je voulais plus avec toi ? Je suis assez curieux. Je sais que je me suis déclaré bien avant que nous entamions quelque chose mais tu n'étais pas particulièrement surprise.

\- Pas particulière surprise ?! L'ami de ma fille de dix-huit ans, à peine sorti de Poudlard, tous ses ASPIC en poche et avec lequel je communiquais depuis quelques années en pensant qu'il me considérait comme une sorte de… confidente-mère de substitution débarque dans mon bureau de son pas conquérant et me clame son amour… J'ai _été_ surprise. Je te l'ai dit et bien fait comprendre, d'ailleurs.

\- Bien sûr mais tu n'étais pas _si_ surprise.

\- Eh bien disons que j'ai fini par assembler tous les éléments de façon consciente et…

\- Et tu t'es rendue compte qu'en fait, je te draguais gauchement depuis cinq ans !

Ils rirent.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu voir car, pour moi, c'était inconcevable, reprit finalement Hermione. Inconcevable que tu puisses t'intéresser à moi ainsi, que tu puisses vouloir t'engager dans une relation d'une nature différente que celle que nous avions et encore moins que tu m'aimes.

\- Et pourtant…

\- Et portant, oui. En ce qui me concerne, je ne m'étais jamais autorisée à te considérer et te regarder autrement que comme un enfant puis un adolescent et un jeune adulte de vingt-six ans mon cadet. Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux, j'ai, comme tu le sais, cherché à rompre nos liens.

\- Ce qui était exclu.

\- Ton entêtement te perdra, Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Pour l'instant, il m'a permis d'obtenir ce que je désirais donc je pense que je vais m'entêter encore un peu si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Bien évidemment que ça me dérange.

\- Hum…

\- Hum ?

\- Hum.

Réprimer leur amusement une nouvelle fois leur fut manifestement impossible.

.

\- Lorsque je me suis laissée aller à accepter que tu me prennes dans tes bras la première fois, c'était une façon de me tester moi-même. De prendre la mesure de ce que je pourrais ressentir. Je cogitais bien évidemment à ton propos depuis que tu m'avais fait ta déclaration et je n'ai, de toute façon, jamais été insensible au moindre mot que tu as pu me dire. Cela m'a confirmé que je me tenais et m'exprimais face à un adulte et non plus à l'enfant que j'avais connu. Bien sûr, je savais depuis longtemps que tu n'étais plus cet enfant mais comme j'ai pu te l'expliquer, je me suis toujours attachée à conserver cette sorte de lien « pseudo-maternel » avec toi. Parce que je pensais que c'était ce que tu cherchais, que j'étais heureuse de te l'offrir et que j'étais persuadée que notre relation reposait uniquement sur cela. Quand tu m'as expliqué que ce n'était pas le cas, j'ai dû réappréhender les choses. Ton attitude, mon attitude, la façon dont tu me regardais depuis quelques années, etc. Tu m'as contrainte à te voir comme un homme et non comme cet enfant de cinq ans que j'avais rencontré et dont je m'étais prise d'affection. J'ai toujours admiré ton esprit. J'ai toujours eu conscience que tu étais beau mais cela ne fait pas tout. Une mère trouve son enfant beau et peut admirer son esprit. Je pensais être dans ce cas. Réellement. Et un jour, je t'ai vu.

\- Tu m'as vu ? répéta-t-il, sceptique.

\- Quand tu as fait ton stage au ministère, juste avant les fêtes de fin d'années, il y a trois ans. Tu avais dix-neuf ans. La réunion du comité de lecture avait été organisée dans une salle du ministère et je suis arrivée en avance et avant toi. Bien évidemment, les cancans à ton sujet allaient bon train. Habituellement, ils m'amusaient un minimum. Pas là.

\- J'avais donc raison. Tu étais jalouse ! fanfaronna-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais reprit la parole.

\- Aucune d'entre ces femmes ne te connaissait. Elles parlaient de ta beauté plastique mais ne savaient rien de tes goûts. Aucune d'entre elles n'aurait été capable de donner ta date de naissance, le nom de tes amis, celui du premier hibou que tu avais eu étant enfant. Elles ne connaissaient rien de ton amour pour la photographie et de ta haine viscérale pour tes ancêtres et leurs préceptes. Elles ne te voyaient que comme le beau jeune homme que tu étais. Effectivement, je les ai jalousées. Je les ai jalousées car à cet instant-là, j'ai eu envie de les imiter. Je voulais oublier ces choses à ton propos. Je voulais essayer de te voir tel que tu étais. Ne pas te rattacher à l'image du petit garçon de cinq ans et à celles qui ont pu suivre. J'ai été tellement bouleversée que je n'ai pas pris attention et la place que je t'avais réservée, à mes côtés, avait été prise avant que tu arrives. Finalement, tu as fait ton entrée et tu m'as adressée ton sourire contrit en constatant que tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour t'asseoir près de moi.

\- Je m'en souviens. J'avais croisé mon père dans les couloirs et il m'avait retenu.

\- Tu as donc été contraint de prendre place plus loin, presque en face de moi, reprit-elle peu après. Tu as rapidement récupéré ton livre et tes notes puis l'échange a commencé. Tu as souvent pris la parole et, pour une fois, je me suis tue. Je t'ai écouté bien que sachant à l'avance tout ce que tu allais dire et surtout, je t'ai regardé. Véritablement regardé. Bien évidemment, tu étais beau. Ton costume te seyait à merveille, tes cheveux étaient savamment décoiffés, les deux premiers boutons de ta chemise étaient ouverts et tes manches étaient remontées sur tes avant-bras dénudés puisque tu n'avais pas hésité à te débarrasser de ta veste pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- Je faisais absolument tout pour attirer ton regard sur moi. Il faut croire que ça a marché…

\- Oui. Tu étais presque mon vis-à-vis, la ligne de tes sourcils se contractait quand tu n'étais pas d'accord et tu t'exprimais avec aisance et éloquence comme tu sais si bien le faire pour exposer ta vision des choses. Tu étais tellement pris par ton discours que tu ne me voyais pas te regarder.

\- Je sentais tes yeux sur moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Hum. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai fini par me faire une réflexion. LA réflexion. Celle que tu étais le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu. J'ai détourné la tête dans la seconde qui a suivie et je suis partie directement après la réunion, sans attendre d'échanger quelques mots avec toi.

\- J'ai longtemps pensé que tu avais été malade. Il me semble t'avoir envoyé une lettre à ce sujet, d'ailleurs.

\- Oui. Mais je n'y ai jamais répondu. Je suis parvenue à donner le change avec toi par la suite et à conserver les apparences mais j'avais été profondément ébranlée et c'est après cela que j'ai commencé à m'interroger. Tu me charmais autant lorsque tu m'écrivais que lorsque nous nous voyions.

Elle se tut quelques instants, se mouvant très légèrement contre lui, déposant l'une de ses mains sur son torse avant de poursuivre.

\- Comme un samedi sur deux, tu es venu boire le thé ici pour que nous discutions de nos lectures et de notre quotidien respectif. Noël était passé, tu l'avais célébré avec ton père, moi avec ma famille bien que le divorce eût été récemment prononcé et tu es arrivé en m'annonçant que tu avais un cadeau pour moi.

Il sourit à ce souvenir.

\- Habituellement, je t'offrais toujours quelque chose mais cette année-là, je n'ai pas pu, continua-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais pu décider quoi t'offrir et je te l'ai dit mais tu m'as répondu que tu t'en fichais complètement. Tu m'as ensuite tendu le petit paquet et j'ai eu peur. Te connaissant, je savais qu'il pouvait s'agir de tout.

\- As-tu craint que je te demande en mariage ?

\- C'est une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit une seconde, oui.

\- Je ne te ferai pas ma demande en guise de cadeau de Noël.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne parlent ou ne bougent. Finalement, Hermione reprit son récit.

\- Il n'y avait que toi pour m'offrir une boîte dans laquelle ne reposait qu'un message me conviant à te demander mon véritable présent.

\- Ce n'était pas ce qui était écrit. Je te conviais à me suivre pour retrouver ton bien, rectifia-t-il.

\- Oui. Mes _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , rangés à leur place dans ma Bibliothèque. Ceux légués par Dumbledore et vendus par Ronald au milieu d'un lots de livres dont je l'avais autorisé à nous débarrasser des années plus tôt.

\- J'ai toujours su que je trouverai le moyen de te les retourner. Tu m'en parlais si souvent !

\- Je pense être restée hébétée pendant cinq bonnes minutes après ça.

\- Hum… plutôt dix, rit-il.

\- C'est fort probable. Tu m'avais tellement surprise. Jamais je n'avais reçu un présent portant autant de signification. Au fond, il ne s'agit que d'un livre mais tu savais ce qu'il représente pour moi.

Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête en direction du pan de mur contre lequel une Bibliothèque contenant une petite sélection d'œuvres étaient rangées.

\- Pendant un instant, j'ai craint que tu ne me l'aies offert que pour me pousser à te remercier d'une certaine… manière. Mais tu m'as simplement souri quand je t'ai remercié verbalement et tu es retourné près de la table. Comme souvent, le temps a filé très rapidement après cela et avant que tu repartes, tu as tenu à m'aider à débarrasser à la façon des Moldus, comme toujours.

\- Oui mais ce jour-là était différent. Ton regard sur moi était différent, ta façon de te comporter aussi. Je n'aurais su l'expliquer mais j'avais compris que quelque chose s'était modifié. Avec le recul et maintenant que je sais pour… TA réflexion, je comprends. Mais sur le moment, je me suis posé des questions et j'ai commencé à craindre que tu mentionnes à nouveau l'arrêt définitif de nos échanges.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu as…

\- Oui. Tu étais dos à moi, en train de déposer les tasses dans ton évier et je ne parvenais pas à ne pas m'approcher de toi. Tu as sursauté tellement fort quand je t'ai touchée que ça n'a fait que renforcer l'impression que j'avais eue. Celle que tu avais l'intention de me faire sortir de ta vie. Malgré mon cadeau. Malgré que tu m'aies affirmé que tu tenterais de passer outre les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Tu m'as regardé un instant puis tu t'es à nouveau détournée pour terminer ce que tu faisais et je n'ai pas été capable de résister une seconde fois. Je me disais que quitte à ce que tu me foutes dehors, autant que je tente le tout pour le tout.

Elle sourit contre sa chemise et il resserra son emprise autour d'elle.

\- Jamais je ne t'avais touchée… caressée ainsi. Tu avais totalement arrêté de bouger mais je continuais à glisser ma paume sur ta taille. Tu as fini par te retourner sans que je n'abaisse ma main et tu m'as laissé te caresser. Le regard que tu as ensuite levé vers moi m'a plus déstabilisé que n'importe quel autre auparavant. Jamais tu ne m'avais regardé comme ça. Jamais personne, pas même les filles prétendant être entichées de moi à Poudlard, ne m'avait regardé comme tu l'as fait ce jour-là. Si je savais que je t'aimais depuis déjà très longtemps, c'est à cet instant que j'ai su qu'il n'y aurait que toi.

\- Pa-pardon ? souffla-t-elle, son corps se tétanisant brusquement.

\- Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais l'amour de ma vie.

\- Mais…

\- Tu es, étais et seras l'amour de ma vie. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

\- Je…

Elle s'interrompit et reprit finalement d'une voix plus posée

\- Je croyais que tu devais arrêter ce genre de déclarations.

\- Celle-ci n'est pas inédite. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me crois pas lorsque je te le dis une première fois qu'il ne s'agit pas de la vérité.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…

\- Si. Ne pas te prendre dans mes bras pour la toute première fois après m'être fait cette réflexion me semblait impossible, poursuivit-il. Nous nous étions déjà brièvement enlacés lorsque j'étais plus jeune de façon strictement amicale mais là, il était clair que ça n'avait plus ce sens. Je mourais littéralement d'envie de te sentir contre moi, de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras en sachant que, cette fois-ci, tu me considérais comme la personne qui t'aimait. Je voulais sentir ton parfum, te toucher et te prouver, pour la toute première fois, que je pouvais me comporter en tant qu'homme vis-à-vis de toi. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu me laisserais faire. Quand j'ai constaté que tu ne me repoussais pas et que tu avais baissé les yeux face à moi, je me suis senti euphorique. J'avais l'impression d'avoir remporté une première bataille et j'ai aussitôt su profiter de ma récompense. Depuis ce jour, chacune des étreintes que tu m'offres me fait cet effet.

.

La quiétude les enveloppa et, bientôt, Hermione frissonna. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, un plaid douillet se déposait sur elle.

\- Merci.

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius s'assura qu'elle était correctement recouverte puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- J'ai pris pleinement conscience que je t'aimais ou plutôt que je tombais amoureuse de toi le jour où j'ai organisé cette fameuse réunion ici. Nous n'avions plus eu de réel contact physique depuis l'instant où tu t'étais éloigné de moi après m'avoir enlacée et j'ai alors su au moment où tu m'as retrouvée et m'as embrassée pour la première fois.

\- « Où tu m'as laissé t'embrasser pour la première fois », la reprit-il.

\- Tu étais ivre lors de ta précédente tentative, Scorpius.

\- Et toi plus sexy que jamais. Comment voulais-tu que je ne tente rien après t'avoir raccompagnée ? dit-il sur un ton léger. Mais tu as eu raison de ne pas céder. Tu méritais mieux qu'un baiser au goût de Whisky mené de façon atrocement malhabile.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu m'idolâtres lorsque tu me fais ce genre de remarques.

\- Je ne t'idolâtre pas. J'idolâtre ton corps, ton esprit, ta bouche et presque tout ce qui en sort.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, le réprimanda-t-elle en le frappant légèrement alors même que l'amusement se lisait sur ses traits.

\- J'arrêterais quand tu le feras.

\- Je suis une vieille personne, tu me dois le respect.

Toute trace de légèreté disparut du visage de Scorpius Malefoy qui baissa les yeux sur la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- Je ne dois pas le respect aux personnes qui disent des imbécilités à l'image de celle que je viens de faire l'exécrable expérience d'entendre.

Hermione ferma les paupières et soupira.

\- Tu te voiles les yeux, Scorpius. Tu deviens aveugle en ce qui me concerne.

\- Ah bon ? Il me semblait pourtant que les personnes de ton âge étaient plus sujettes à des baisses de l'acuité visuelle que celles du mien.

Elle parut surprise et profondément troublée par sa réplique.

\- Si tu veux que nous allions sur ce terrain-là, nous irons, enchaîna-t-il. Tu penses peut-être que je n'ai pas conscience que tu as vingt-six ans de plus que moi mais sache que ce n'est pas le cas. Depuis deux ans, tu aimes à me le rappeler tellement de fois que « vingt-six années nous séparent » semble être le seul argument que tu sois en mesure de me présenter, peu importe le sujet de notre dispute.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi…

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien essayons. Dans très exactement une minute, je vais arrêter de parler, me pencher et t'embrasser. Je vais te donner le meilleur baiser de ta vie bien que tu ne le mérites pas pour m'avoir planté avec cet idiot d'agent immobilier. Après ça, je te prendrai dans mes bras et je t'emmènerai jusqu'à _notre_ chambre. Je te ferai l'amour avec la passion que tu ne mérites toujours pas pendant vingt-quatre heures et si jamais tu oses ne serait-ce que placer les mots « vingt-six » ou « âge » ou « vieille » ou « jeune » dans ta bouche, je ne te laisse pas partir au travail demain matin et je te fais l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu en oublies leur signification.

Hermione arqua un sourcil. Elle demeura silencieuse puis un sourire aux accents mutins naquit doucement sur son visage.

\- Tu sais, j'avais une réunion plutôt importante demain mais on m'a contactée tout à l'heure pour m'avertir qu'elle avait été annulée. Je pense donc que ce qu'il me reste à te dire est : bien que je sois de _vingt-six_ ans plus _vieille_ que toi, je pense être encore en _âge_ de me sentir _jeune_ pendant quarante-huit heures.

\- Quarante-huit heures ?

\- Tu penses pouvoir suivre le rythme ? Je ne voudrais pas que ton inexpérience te joue des tours…

\- On reparlera de mon inexpérience dans quarante-huit heures, mon amour.

Elle rit et il se pencha avec l'intention de tenir sa parole mais elle l'arrêta dans sa progression, extirpant l'une de ses mains de sous le plaid pour venir la déposer sur sa joue. Elle plongea alors son regard brun dans le sien aux reflets anthracites et parla.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je parviendrai encore à prétendre que nous ne sommes pas un couple et je ne sais si notre mensonge parviendra à tenir. Que ce soit le cas où non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera par la suite. Je n'en ai aucune idée mais si j'ai une certitude en cet instant, c'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es et pour ce que tu m'apportes. Pour nos similitudes et nos différences. Malgré la honte, la peur, la culpabilité et la souffrance.

\- Tu sauras faire face à ta honte et dominer ta peur. Quand ce sera le cas, ta culpabilité te semblera futile et ta souffrance disparaîtra.

\- J'essaierai.

\- Tu y parviendras. Je crois en toi et en nous. J'y ai toujours cru et je continuerai à le faire.

Scorpius Malefoy parcourut alors les derniers centimètres qui le séparait d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

Si mes informations sont exactes, il s'agit de l'un des rares (voire le seul) Scormione proposés sur ce site. La rareté à certainement une explication rationnelle pour bon nombre de lecteurs et d'auteurs qui considèrent ce pairing comme une « ignominie ». Pour ceux qui le pensent encore : dites-le moi dans vos reviews.

Pour les autres : dites-le moi dans vos reviews.

.

A mes lecteurs qui me suivent sur _« Me sauveras-tu ?_ » qui vont me haïr pouvoir avoir écrit cet OS je dirais simplement que… le Dramione c'est bien. Le Scormione c'est mieux.

A mes lecteurs habituels qui ne me haïront pas et qui (si Merlin est de mon côté, que mon croisage intempestif d'orteils a fonctionné au même titre que mon sacrifice au Dieu de la Fanfiction) apprécieront la prise de risques et peut-être même l'idée, je dirais simplement : MERCI ! 3

.

A tous ceux qui attendent que je me sorte le balai que j'ai dans le c*l depuis le début de cette publication pour retrouver la touche « Chalussienne » je dirais simplement que… BORDEL ! J'ai écrit un OS dans lequel Scorpius Malefoy tripote Hermione Granger au calme, comme ça, sans pression ! MAIS LOOOOOOL ! *-*

 **Donc, pour récapituler :**

\- **On a détesté : on reviewe pour me le dire.**

\- **On est dubitatif : on reviewe pour me le dire.**

\- **On apprécie : on reviewe pour me le dire.**

\- **On a kiffé de ouf : on reviewe pour me dire.**

En ce qui concerne ce dernier point, je pense que je vais devoir me laisser une review à moi-même mais bon… Sait-on jamais ! Tout arrive dans la vie. La preuve. ^^

.

A mes Scormione, finalement, je dirais que : je crois en vous encore plus qu'en n'importe quel autre pairing. Je vous aime !

.

 _Dramione : poubelle (lisez quand même_ « Me sauveras-tu ? » _) ; Scor-ce-que-vous-voulez : poubelle._

.

 ** _Le Scormione EST le futur_** _(et puis comme je suis une Serpentard avec un égo qui est aussi surdimensionné que celui de Drago Malefoy j'ajouterai que…) et le Scormione Chalussien l'est encore plus._

.

Des bisous à vous tous même ceux qui me diront que j'ai écrit de la merde.

Longue vie à _Sans équivoque_ et aux Scormione

 **Chalusse**

 **PS : Je tiens à préciser que je répondrai aussi bien aux reviews des lecteurs inscrits sur le site qu'aux reviews anonymes. Si j'en reçois, j'updaterai un "chapitre" afin d'y intégrer mes réponses donc vous n'avez aucune excuse ! ;)**

* * *

 **EDIT : Un second OS mettant en scène le couple Scormione et se plaçant dans la continuité de « _Sans équivoque_ _»_ est à découvrir. Rendez-vous sur ma ******«** bio ******_»_** puis sur « _Le réveillon de Noël d'une Cougar et d'un Gigolo_ _»._  
**


	2. RàRs Anonymes

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme j'ai pu le mentionner dans la note de chapitre de mon OS, **je répondrai ici aux différentes reviews anonymes** qui pourront être laissées. J'updaterai le plus rapidement possible ce « chapitre » après réception de la review avec ma réponse.

Voilà ! :)

Oh et je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir lu mon OS d'un nouveau genre !

(Les RàRs seront classées de la plus récente à la plus ancienne pour plus de praticité.)

 ** _VIVE LES SCORMIONE !_**

* * *

 **Lue chou** – review du **02/08/2019** : « _J'ai beaucoup aimé ! J'imagine Scorpius ainsi. Pas spécialement avec hermione mais avec tout l'ensemble monde ._ »

Réponse : Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, merci d'être venu(e) découvrir mon OS. Je suis très touchée et heureuse qu'il t'ait autant plu et que tu aies été aussi sensible à ma vision de Scorpius. :) Si tu le souhaites, sache qu'une suite comportant deux autres OS a été écrite.

Mille mercis pour ta review et peut-être à une prochaine fois !

.

 **Simone2bonsoir** : Je suis fan des lecteurs fantômes qui sortent de l'ombre donc merci à toi de le faire pour cet OS et son pairing original.

Je te remercie très chaleureusement pour ton très beau compliment sur la qualité de l'écriture également.

Pour ce qui est du « message » véhiculé, mon intention première n'a pas été de faire un parallèle avec le couple présidentiel ou autre. Je me suis simplement fait la réflexion que ces deux personnages (que j'ai déjà fait évoluer dans d'autres histoires), avait un très fort « potentiel romantique ». Après, j'ai effectivement eu conscience d'aller à l'encontre de ce que certains appellent la « norme » (puisque c'est sur cela que repose tout le questionnement d'Hermione) mais j'aime ne rien faire comme tous le monde donc voilà. Très sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que cet OS serait aussi positivement reçu. Cela me fait donc immensément plaisir d'avoir des review telles que les tiennes. Je te remercie du fond du cœur ! :)

Pour te citer : « Les femmes et les hommes sont tous des elfes libres. Paix et amour sur toi. »

Bises et encore merci.

.

 **snoopgol** : Je suis véritablement ravie que tu aies autant apprécié cet OS d'un nouveau genre. :) Effectivement, ce couple n'est pas commun (puisqu'il semble même être inédit) et c'est génial que tu aies accroché malgré ceci. Tes compliments sur l'écriture me font très plaisir, merci beaucoup :).

Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire déboucherait sur autant de bons commentaires et d'engouement. Je l'ai postée sur les deux sites où je publie actuellement et plusieurs autres revieweurs m'ont également encouragée à poursuivre cette histoire. Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour car je tiens à achever mes autres publications mais sait-on jamais… Une suite pourrait, peut-être, être envisagée… un jour ;).

Voilà ! Je te remercie très chaleureusement de t'être montré(e) curieux(se) en venant lire cet OS et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review aussi positive et encourageante. Peut-être à une prochaine fois ! Bises ! :)

.

 **Vera** : Tout d'abord, je tiens à te remercier car tu es la première revieweuse « anonyme » à me laisser un petit mot sur mon OS. Ça me touche beaucoup que tu aies pris le temps de m'écrire et je suis d'autant plus touchée par ton enthousiasme. J'espère que les (ou plutôt « mes » )) Scormione auront une longue vie également ! ^^ Merci encore pour ta review et peut-être à une prochaine fois. Bises !

ET LONGUE VIE AUX SCORMIONE !


End file.
